


Diagnosis

by duckydotducky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Gen, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckydotducky/pseuds/duckydotducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brassberry knows his momma is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It takes him a few weeks after being adopted to notice his momma is sick. At first he thinks its just because she's lazy or work is hard, but then he notices she's weak and tires way too easily. She tells him it's because she gets dehydrated easier than normal and shrugs it off. He doesn't though, and watches her more then usual. 

Then comes summer and his momma is devastated by the heat. She gets home from work, scoops him up, and heads to her room where she sleeps until he wakes her up to eat. She always makes him good meals and usually eats whatever fast meal she can find. She takes good care of his head wound and in return he tells her to take her depression medicine. 

Summer gets hotter and she starts buying a liquid called Pedialyte. He tries some and it tastes absolutely disgusting, but she says she needs it. It helps a little bit and he thinks she'll be fine, but summer just keeps getting hotter. 

One Monday, after a weekend of fun, she collapses on the floor. He rushes to her. She's not hurt, but she looks ill and dizzy. She sits on the floor and sips water. She calls in and makes it to the couch were she sips liquid and sleeps all day. He finally admits to himself that something is wrong with his momma. He cries silently and curls up next to her as she sleeps, the fear of losing her taking over his thoughts. 

Two weeks later, on Saturday, she's throwing up. She tries to drink and eat but loses it. She somehow makes it to her bed and passes out with the light on and her glasses still on her face. He wakes her up a few hours later and convinces her to get in bed properly. 

Sunday, she's shaking and barely able to stand. She spends most of the day on the couch, sipping liquid and sleeping. When she wakes up, he finally says what's on his mind. 

"Something is wrong with you momma," He admits, his face solemn. 

"I'm fine Brassbaby, I just pushed myself to much yesterday," she pets him. He grabs her finger and covers it in kisses. 

"Please momma, this isn't normal. You're sick, actually sick. Please go see someone, please, l... I don't want to lose you," and then he's crying and she's crying and finally agrees to go see the doctor. 

The day finally comes and they're both very nervous. She picks at her nail polish while she waits. He surfs in her phone, reading through the information they found that sort of matches her issues. Adrenal glad disorders, his momma could have adrenal glad disorders. He reads through everything over and over, memorizing how his momma's life would be with the disorders. 

Her name is called and they go to a smaller room and explain everything to the doctor. She suggests running some tests, and if those come back positive, she says there will be more tests. She throws out a term, and it's not adrenal glad disorders, it's diabetes insipidus. 

She leaves to get the tests ready and he and his momma quickly Google the term. She starts crying and he clings to her hand. 

"I might actually be sick, it's not just because I'm a failure, I'm actually sick," she looks relieved and he wonders how long she's been quietly dealing with this.

She does the tests (he almost bites the nurse who takes her blood) and go home. And wait. Both of their nerves high, they wait.


	2. Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are back negative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to continue this throughout this whole ordeal. It's strangely therapeutic. 
> 
> I'm ok. I'm just.... scared. I'm now entering the realm of "we don't know what's wrong with you" with a side of "brain tumors can cause issues like you're having". They told me they'd call me tomorrow and decide if they are going to do more tests, but in the mean time I'm just existing in this limbo filled with Pedialyte and popsicles. 
> 
> This can't be how my life is forever, that's a cruel fucking joke and I want nothing to do with it. 
> 
> Sorry if all this seems a bit whiney, I promise I have some good things in store for you, including finishing Finding Momma and starting another fic with Boss and Edgy. I warn you though, I'm sadistic. So look forward to that if you like very sad angsty shit.

Negative. The tests come back negative. 

He watches his momma's face as she gets the news. He watches the quiet shock crumple into silent tears. He watches as she asks "what's next" and "what do I do". He watches as she hangs up and fully breaks down into desperate sobs. 

His soul hurts. Tears run down his own face. He curls up next to her hand and strokes it. She mutters something about getting called back tomorrow and more tests run, this time on other glands. She mutters something about pituitary gland, and the possibility of tumors. Her fears flow like her tears, and he doesn't think they'll stop anytime soon. 

Still, she manages to finish work. She manages to go shopping, even though the heat zaps her to the point she can barely drive. She manages to make it home safe and put away her groceries. None of the groceries are technically needed, but she's desperate and trying to replace the nutrients she is constantly losing. 

And then she manages to drag herself to bed and sleeps until he wakes her. The cycle continues.


	3. Specialists and Weather Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specialists suck ass

The specialist calls while she's at work and leaves a massage. She calls them back and spends 12 minutes on the line, waiting. He sits on her lap and hugs her tummy as she waits. Finally, someone answers. 

"I need to schedule an appointment, you guys just called me to set up one... Yeah that's my name. Ok." Silence. "Wait are you kidding me? I have to wait a MONTH? Look, please is there anything sooner?" She lowers her voice a bit. "My kidney hurts, I need to be seen ASAP." More silence. 

He knew she was hiding pain, but to hear her say it out loud solidifies a fear of something being very wrong. Kidney pain, was that new? No, he knew it wasn't, he saw the signs of unspoken pain several months ago. He saw how her stretches stopped being so deep and dramatic, he saw how she favored one side. Her talking again snaps him out of thought and he listens intently, hanging on to her every word. 

"Well can you put my on a list and call me when a time opens up? No I can't call back every week to check. Yeah ok, whatever. Wait no you are not seeing me for insulin resistance, I've already been diagnosed with that. On the referral notes it says you're seeing me to rule out diabetes insipidus." More silence. She sighs, frustrated. "Yeah thanks, bye."

He nuzzles his face in her tummy and gets her classic giggle, followed by an affectionate pet to his head. He can't do much, but he can at least encourage her.

She spends time on the next weekend throwing up (she dehydrated overnight in her sleep) but manages to get it under control fairly fast. The air is cooler, and then it rains. The rain cools down things faster and she looks happy to wiggle under a blanket. The next day, she makes cookies. He gets the first one to test and he swears he found God. 

He still is worried about her and angry she has to suffer longer, but he knows that the weather change will help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the weather is finally shifting to cool, overcast fall and I am ALIVE. Also I got a nifty Bluetooth keyboard so I can actually type instead of Swype! Which means chapters will be longer/more descriptive and may even happen faster. (For actual fics, this is more of a blog fic so I don't put 100 "this is not a chapter" updates on finding momma. I'm putting like maybe 2% effort into this one lol) I'm STILL waiting to get into the specialist and the side pain I've been having for a while is starting to wear at me, but I've dealt with worse. 
> 
> Finding Momma will update soon, I've got the chapter half written out and then I have to check it, but it's happening! Thank you for your patience and very sweet comments. When ever I'm down I go read through comments and feel less alone in this. Thank you for all the kudos too, I never expected finding momma to be so popular. I abandoned the story for a very long time and to get back into it feels good! Thank you again to everyone, I don't know what I'd do without your support!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of a rant. So a week ago I posted that I couldn't update Finding Momma because I was sick. I went to the doctor because this has been going on for years. I just thought I was sensitive to heat and horrible at staying hydrated. 
> 
> I have not been diagnosed yet, I'm waiting for tests to come back, but I really hope it is diabetes insipidus because they can help me. If these tests come back negative, I'm at square one and I don't know what to do. 
> 
> Diabetes insipidus is basically where my kidneys aren't using water like they should. I'm literally dehydrating while drinking and peeing constantly. It's caused by a hormone issue or my kidneys being dicks. 
> 
> I'm very sorry that I haven't updated Finding Momma like I said I would, but it's the last thing on my mind. My nerves are through the roof, I just want a yes...
> 
> Anyway thank you for being understanding, I love you all. You're so supportive and sweet!


End file.
